


MAYA THE SIREN'S TENTACLE FIESTA PIT FUNTIME HOUR (TM)

by SluttyPamian



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Consentacles, Crack Fic, Gen, I guess???, I'll tell you what it is, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Porn, also what is editing?, i tried fam, is that even a tag???, no threshers were harmed in the making of this fanfic, something i didn't do to this fanfic HEYOO, threshers, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: While attempting to hunt down Henry the Stalker solo, an unfortunate accident leaves Maya stranded in a nest of threshers. Turns out, Siren powers have an interesting effect on threshers, and Maya is feeling strangely scientific...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RagnaRoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/gifts).



> I honestly have no explanation for this other than I have entirely too much time on my hands and I really like tentacles. Like, you have no idea how much I like tentacles fam. Also, I've never really written tentacle porn before and somehow oviposition got involved and forgive me Father for I have sinned. Mostly I blame RagnaRoxy and my sister for this clusterfuck.

In hindsight, deciding to hunt down Henry by herself wasn’t one of Maya’s better ideas. She had figured while Axton and Salvador were searching for Tannis’ ECHO logs and Zer0 was doing Christ knows what for Zed, it would be a perfect chance to catch up on some long overdue missions of her own. Sure, she should’ve seen if Gaige or Krieg were free to help, but something about the pair seemed off despite the time they had spent together. Maybe it was because they weren’t part of the original four, arriving on Pandora either some time before, or some time after the shuttle. Not that Gaige and Krieg weren’t liked; well, perhaps ‘liked’ wasn’t an accurate way to describe Krieg, their place in the group simply hadn’t cemented yet. A six-foot spike sailing mere inches past Maya’s face broke her train of thought and she ducked behind a large wall of sheet metal. She was under some bridge, God only knows what the name was because she certainly didn’t, hiding in part of the scaffolding. Her options exhausted, Maya took out her ECHO device and called the one person who just might have enough knowledge to help with her thresher problem.

“Ah greetings Maya! To what do I owe the honour of a call from you at this time?”

If anyone could give her an edge against the threshers, it would be Sir Hammerlock. Maybe he knew about a weakness Maya could exploit, or maybe he would know a path she could escape from.

“Hammerlock! How familiar are you with the Highlands?”

“Why, the Highlands were one of my prime research grounds. I know them like the back of my hand. Why do you ask?”

A roar from a thresher below made Maya shiver.

“Long story short: I think I’m standing on top of a thresher nest under a bridge and need a way out.”

Maya heard the sounds of shuffling over the ECHO like Hammerlock was looking through papers.

“Sounds like you’re near the Blake Bridge... Which means you’re in the thresher nest in the Whispering Riverbed. The threshers there are particularly unorganized after the death of their den mother several years ago. Apparently they haven’t found a replacement yet.”

More roars coming from below prompted Maya to hold her gun tighter.

“As fascinating as that sounds, I’m not sure how that will help me?”

“Well you see, threshers primarily rely on two methods for identification and communication: their sense of tactile stimulation, and olfactory stimulation. If you could somehow mimic the chemical scent a thresher den mother excretes, or even mimic the scent of another thresher, you’d be able to walk through their nest with little incident.”

The threshers seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Maya and all retreated underground. The reprieve from their incessant roaring was a small mercy Maya gracefully accepted.

“Okay, so how am I going to do that?”

There was more shuffling on Hammerlock’s end.

“Hmm... I’m afraid I don’t know. There is one other thing that might help you. Last time I went into the field, Lilith accompanied me. She told me that the threshers reacted strangely when she used her Siren powers, but didn’t go into greater detail. Maybe it would be worth investigating?”

Before Maya could question Hammerlock, a particularly large thresher slammed into the bridge support she was standing on and her ECHO tumbled to the ground. She cursed in frustration and punched the metal she huddled against. A second impact sent her falling from her perch and into the soft sand below her. The impact knocked the wind out of her and Maya felt her panic skyrocket. She was down in the middle of a thresher nest with hardly any good equipment to protect herself. Her Maliwan SMG was top of the line, but her shield and other guns were subpar at best. One of the threshers lunged at Maya, and in her panic she tried to lock it in place. It was too big of course, and she couldn’t lock it down, but the other threshers seemed to freeze. They lifted their heads to the air as if trying to smell the air and slowly approached Maya. Maya tried to Phaselock one again, and it had no effect other than causing the threshers to edge closer to Maya.

One of the threshers was able to sneak up on Maya and gently nudged her back. She spun around and fired at the creature with her SMG. It cried out in pain, but showed no apparent aggression to Maya. The other threshers slowly approached and attempted to nudge Maya, but backed up when she leveled her gun at them. Maya was starting to get sick from the residual ozone smell of her Siren powers and wanted to get away from the threshers as soon as she could. Whenever Maya tried to get away however, the threshers repositioned themselves to keep a loose circle around her. It slowly dawned on her that this must be the strange behaviour the threshers displayed towards Lilith, and it peaked Maya’s curiosity. She cautiously approached one of the threshers with an outstretched hand, and it let her stroke its rubbery skin.

“Woah...”

As she continued to pet the thresher, the others closed rank and took turns gently nudging her, causing her to focus on not getting accidentally knocked over. She noticed one of the threshers reaching a tentacle her way and stared at it. Warning signs were starting to go off in Maya’s head, but she had already made so many poor decisions today she decided that a few more can’t hurt. She allowed the tentacle to wrap around her waist and was lifted into the air. The thresher moved her around like it was carrying some sort of pet before setting her back down. Other threshers also reached out to her and she was passed carefully between them like a fragile package. Maya stroked one of the tentacles holding her, and the thresher it belonged to crooned in response. A tentacle slowly crept between her legs and pressed against the front of her pants. Maya gasped in shock and batted away the tentacle. The thresher seemed almost taken aback and lowered its’ head submissively. The other threshers also lowered their heads, seeming to understand that touching was bad. 

One of the threshers vanished and reappeared moments later carrying Maya’s ECHO in one of its’ tentacles. Amazingly, aside from a few minor scuffs from the fall, her ECHO was intact and could still be used to make calls. The threshers slowly began to move away, setting Maya down and no doubt returning to their homes. Before Maya realized what she was doing, she activated the message function and called her teammates.

“Hey, you don’t need to worry about that rescue anymore, I’ve got it taken care of. I’m going back to my mission at hand. I’ll be back late.”

She didn’t get a response, but her message reached her teammates none the less. Maya cleared her throat and called out to the threshers that were leaving as if they were puppies. Only one was close enough to hear Maya and returned to her side with a quiet rumble that could almost be mistaken for a purr. It lowered its’ head and Maya stroked it with a smile.

“Alright little guy... Let’s make bad decisions, shall we?”

She grasped one of the smaller thresher tentacles and pulled it close to her body. The tentacle cautiously roamed her torso and gave one of her breasts a light squeeze. It wasn’t the most comfortable sensation, but it wasn’t bad either and Maya made no effort to stop it. In fact, Maya pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra in order to bare her flesh to the curious appendage roaming her torso. The tentacle was slick against Maya’s skin and made her shiver in anticipation. A second tentacle latched itself to her other breast and toyed with her nipple. While the tentacles continued their roaming, Maya undid boots so she could kick them off and shimmy out of her pants and underwear. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was shame at what she was doing, but overshadowing that shame was thrilling sensation.

Maya brought her fingers to her clit and circled it. The thresher reacted by bringing a tentacle and sliding it between her legs. The slick from the tentacle mixed with Maya’s own fluids and made her gasp. She didn’t know if it was a reaction to the tentacle slick, or just a testament to how long it had been since she had felt anything other than her own fingers. The tentacle pressed gently against her lips, parting them but not yet penetrating her. With a shaky breath, Maya gripped the tentacle and eased it inside her. The feeling of being filled made Maya groan and tip her head back. The thresher lifted her off the ground and cradled her in a sitting position with her legs spread. The tentacle moved in and out of her slowly, tentatively, not enough to cause any discomfort to Maya. As she grew accustomed to the tentacle, Maya rocked her hips in time with the rhythm of it moving inside her. She brought her fingers to her clit again and played with it, feeling the sparks shoot up her spine and down to her toes. Maya’s legs were spread further apart by the tentacles and she felt something slick pressing against her ass. She protested briefly by shouting at the thresher but didn’t take any physical action against it. As the tentacle pressed inside her slowly, she chuckled through grit teeth.

“Ahh, alright little guy, give me a good time.”

There was definitely something about the tentacle slick that stimulated Maya, because the discomfort of the tentacle in her ass disappeared almost as soon as it started thrusting. She was comfortable in the thresher’s grip and let herself get lost in the sensations. She could feel heat pooling within her and the hotter it got, the louder she realized she had become. Her moans had filled the thresher nest, drawing them out of hiding and coaxing them into congregating around again. Maya was vaguely aware of being passed between the threshers, different sizes of tentacles inside her and twisting. At one point, she reached her climax and was still held in the grip of a thresher as she shuddered. Even after her orgasm passed, Maya still felt the tentacles inside her and huffed. The overstimulation bordered on painful but she didn’t have the willpower to put an end to the best fucking she had in a long time.

Finally, she was passed back to the original thresher and it crooned while pulling her close. For the first time, Maya realized that the thresher radiated a pleasant amount of heat and nuzzled against it. She felt a tentacle slide insider her again, this one thicker than the ones before it and covered in a thicker fluid. It was cold and made Maya feel strangely numb. She looked down at the tentacle inside her and raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw a bulbous lump traveling up the limb and towards her. She didn’t have much time to wonder what it was however, because it soon was pressing against her. She gasped when it reached her and cried out when she felt whatever it was enter her. With a start, Maya realized that the thresher was filling her with some type of eggs and she attempted to wiggle out of its grasp. As more of the offending lumps were forced inside her, Maya’s attempts of wiggling away stopped and she was left twitching and moaning. 

Her stomach bulged against the thresher and when she moved, she felt the eggs shifting inside her. When the thresher was done laying its eggs, it slid its tentacle between Maya’s legs to stimulate her clit until she was shaking and another climax washed over her. The thresher set her down after that and watched Maya intently. She took a few shaky steps and cradled her swollen stomach. She could feel the eggs churning inside her and she squeezed her legs together. There were too many and she felt like they were trying to fall out. She tried to reach for her ECHO a few feet away and gasped when the action caused one of the eggs to be forced out of her. She fell to her knees in the sand and hunched over as more of the eggs slowly slipped out. She could hear them dropping into the sand below her and gasped as each one fell. The thresher pushed a tentacle into her ass once more and curled inside her. The action seemed to help push out the eggs and brought a sense of relief to Maya. Finally, the last of the eggs was out and Maya let out a shaky sigh. She turned gingerly to face the thresher and could’ve swore up and down it was looking at her with a shit eating grin.

It leaned its head down to give her a final, playful nudge before disappearing below the sand. Maya waited where she was for several minutes while she caught her breath. When she was certain she could stand without falling over, she gathered up her clothes and put them back on. There was a strange throbbing feeling in her womb, likely from being filled with the eggs, and she could still feel the thresher slick leaking from her. She shivered and picked up her discarded ECHO, fingers hovering over the ‘call’ button. Taking a breath, she tapped it and waited for the dial tone and the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

“Hey Hammerlock, I’ve got some hot gossip for you. Hope you pay good money for insider info on threshers.”


End file.
